


Wednesday Antidote

by CinnamonZor



Series: ShuHaru Week 2020 - Tales of the Fluffy-Hair Pair [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, General Coziness, In Which College is Very Stressful, Making Bad Days Suck Less, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent Fluffiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonZor/pseuds/CinnamonZor
Summary: Day 2 - EveningAfter a particularly rough day, Haru returns to find Akira and Morgana lying in wait to make her day suck much, much less.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Morgana & Okumura Haru, Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuHaru Week 2020 - Tales of the Fluffy-Hair Pair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Wednesday Antidote

It was far from being among the worst days of her life, all things considered. She hadn't witnessed anyone die today, plus she hadn't seen abusive-prick-who-must-not-be-named in nearly two years, so things most certainly had been far worse. Even so, it hadn't made the events of the day any less taxing.

Wednesday was the most dreaded day of the week for Haru this semester. She typically had no problem with mornings, but waking at six a.m. to get ready for a seven-thirty class was never fun. The fact that an apartment shared by two semi-professional baristas had somehow run out of coffee that day most certainly didn't help.

Later that afternoon, her business law class had been particularly grueling. Haru was well-aware that the class was essential to reaffirming what she needed to know for her business degree, but that never stopped the professor from being any less insufferable. For a class primarily taken by fourth-years, one would expect the instructor not to treat the students like grade-schoolers. Of course, it never stopped Professor Furusawa. Haru had most certainly not been in the mood to deal with such pretentiousness in her tired, stressed state, but deal with it she had to considering the professor's reputation for sheer pettiness at the slightest reaction to her behavior. Ending up on Furusawa's bad side was something that was difficult for anyone to endure.

To make matters worse, she had to borderline sprint to the Okumura Foods headquarters for a board meeting immediately after Furusawa's lecture concluded. Takakura had noted her more ragged state than normal and did his best to keep the focus off her so she could recover a little, but the event was still particularly draining and dragged on far longer than she would have preferred.

Though she didn't have to hurry to her final class of the day, she still had to go straight to it when she returned to campus. Because the best way to conclude her already unpleasant day was a two and a half-hour lecture until 9:45. As the series of stressors finally concluded and she made her way back home for the evening, she found a small part of herself hoping someone would try to mug her so she'd have an excuse to let Noir come to the surface and unleash her pent-up frustration.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she finally turned the key to her apartment, opening the door and returning to the brief reprieve that awaited her. After a day like today, she just needed to collapse and gain some semblance of grounding. Yet, low and behold, when she stepped into the apartment, she was met with the sight of her small, furry roommate, smiling at her with his pointy little teeth as he dangled in Akira's arms with a white dish towel wrapped around his back.

"Hi, Haru!" chirped Morgana. "Doctor Mona has come to give you your first prescribed dosage of love and affection!"

"Oh. Hello, Mona-chan," Haru giggled through a weak smile, still fairly out of it even at the particularly endearing greeting before her. "I must say, this is quite the surprise."

"I only let him do this because I heard you were having a rough day," Morgana sighed, doing his best to keep looking cute through his general displeasure of being manhandled like a common house pet.

"He's being very gracious about it," Akira added smugly. "You've officially earned the honor of being a higher priority than Morgana's fragile ego. Congrats."

"Akira, I'm _this_ close to biting your fingers off."

"Thank you very much, Mona-chan." Haru carefully lifted his adorable cat body from her boyfriend's hands, giving him a little hug before placing him back on the ground. "I will forever cherish this honor."

"All in a day's work," he replied with a grin, shaking off the dish towel and nuzzling Haru's leg as Akira gently pulled her in for a hug and a forehead kiss.

"I hope you're ready to have the absolute crap pampered out of you," Akira declared as he lovingly rubbed the back of Haru's head, "because it's self-care time for the most adorable zombie on the planet. Now, I know you probably haven't eaten a full meal in nearly ten hours, and I also know that some good ol'-fashioned LeBlanc curry is great for weariness. So I took the liberty of whipping some up for dinner."

"Mmh," Haru mumbled against his shoulder, her small smile unseen behind it, but present all the same. "That does sound delightful."

"Not as delightful as the satisfaction of brightening the day of the best person on the planet," Akira retorted as he led Haru to the couch and wrapping her in a blanket, giving her another head-smooch before heading over to the kitchen.

"He also spent the whole cook-time coming up with cheesy lines," Morgana piped in. "Took him five whole minutes to perfect that one."

" _You_ may shut your adorable little mouth," Akira called over from the kitchen as Haru giggled at Mona's declaration.

"And _you_ may come up with schemes that don't involve manhandling me," Morgana shot back, hopping up on the couch cushions and sitting at attention beside Haru, putting on his signature _pat my head, tall one_ face. Haru amusedly complied.

About a minute later, Akira had finished his two short trips to the kitchen, bringing back steaming plates of curry and coffee - caffeine-free, he assured her - for both Haru and himself. The two sat snuggled in the blanket, eating their much-needed dinner as Morgana lay curled up in a kitty-ball beside Haru.

As it turned out, Akira had also added a few horror movies to their Netflix watchlist before she'd returned that seemed most up her alley. After a minute or so of indecision, Haru decided she was more in the mood for an amusing film than a particularly scary one after such a day. And so, a subtitled version of the first Leprechaun movie played on the TV as the three chuckled at the ridiculous puppet that passed for a scary humanoid in the early 90's.

And by the time the plates were empty and the credits rolled, Haru had nearly managed to forget the mountain of stress that had been weighing on her for the first sixteen hours of the day. As Mona slept peacefully to her right, her eyelids started to droop shut and she rested her head on Akira's shoulder, the soft fabric of his sleep-shirt proving incredibly comfy once again. Her boyfriend flipped the laptop shut with a smile, using the arm wrapped around her to gently rub her bicep as he pressed a soft kiss to her scalp.

"Aww," he cooed. "Someone's tuckered out. C'mere you."

Akira stood from his seat on the couch, cautiously lifting his sleepy girlfriend's head with his hand to keep it from flopping over. With the blanket still draped over her shoulders, he lifted Haru off the couch and onto his shoulders, carrying her around the corner to their bedroom and setting her on their bed. He hadn't bothered to turn the lights on, but Haru managed to spot one of her coziest pajama sets already lying over the side.

"I'mma quick do the dishes," Akira declared on his way back out to the main area of the apartment. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but I doubt either of us wanna deal with day-old curry stains fusing with the plates."

"Mm," Haru mumbled, managing to pull herself to a sitting position and rubbing her eye. Akira's smile grew at the adorable sleepy-face as he turned back for a bit before heading for the dishes.

After ensuring everything was put away and giving Morgana a quick kiss on his fuzzy li'l noggin, Akira returned to the bedroom to find Haru bundled snugly under their covers like a fluffy human burrito. Shutting the door with a quick yawn, he trudged over and crawled under the covers himself. As soon as he was under, Haru scooted a bit towards him and wrapped her arm around his torso, pressing their foreheads together.

"Thank you, Aki-kun," she mumbled in her half-asleep state. "I really needed this today…"

"I know," he replied, nuzzling a bit closer. "I may have started orchestrating this when I realized we ran out of coffee on the worst possible day for you. Plus, you're just amazing and deserve unyielding care and affection in the first place."

"Mmm," Haru muttered with a small grin. "Love you… S'much…"

As her breathing evened out and she fell claim to the land of dreams, Akira gave her one last kiss on the forehead and closed his own eyes, savoring the sweet domestic bliss as his own tiredness caught up to him.

"Love you too, Haru," he yawned. "Night, hon…"

And so, all fell quiet in the Okumura-Kurusu household as the dreaded Wednesday finally drew to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning for those who are interested, _The Leprechaun_ isn't actually on Netflix. I just don't know many horror movies that aren't particularly scary.


End file.
